Robin Hood: The Series
Robin Hood: The Series is an American animated comedy-drama TV series. It is based on the 1973 animated film of the same name and ran from October 2, 1999 to July 19, 2003 on ABC. Plot The series takes place after the events of the film. In it, Robin and Marian are the parents of teenage children Maya and Caleb and the series chronicles the adventures they become involved in. Characters Protagonists Robin Hood (voiced by Jeff Bennett, E.G. Daily young and Jason Marsden teenage)-The title character and an anthropomorphic fox. Once a famous outlaw, he is now happily married to Marian and has two teenage children. Little John (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Tara Strong young and Jonathan Taylor Thomas teenage)-A corpulent brown bear who is friends with Robin. Maid Marian (voiced by Kath Soucie, both adult and young, Lacey Chabert teenage)-A female fox and Robin's wife. Maya (voiced by Grey DeLisle)-Robin and Marian's daughter. She is sweet-natured, kindhearted and selfless. Caleb (voiced by Will Friedle)-Robin and Marian's son. He is kind, but acts a bit reckless. He has a keen interest in archery and oil painting. Friar Tuck (voiced by Frank Welker)-An obese badger and member of the clergy. He is also an uncle of sorts to Maya and Caleb. Alan A'Dale (voiced by Corey Burton)-A rooster and the town minstrel. Otto (voiced by Maurice LaMarche)-A lame dog and the village blacksmith. Recurring characters King Richard (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)-A lion and the ruler of Nottingham. Sheriff of Nottingham (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Pamela Adlon young, Jason Marsden teenage)-An obese wolf and the main law enforcer in Nottingham. He is now reformed and uses his authority for good purposes. He is revealed to be a foundling and in the series finale, he sacrifices himself to defeat the invading Saxons. He is later honored by the people of Nottingham. Skippy (voiced by Shaun Fleming)-A young rabbit who idolizes Robin Hood. Mother Rabbit (voiced by B.J. Ward)-Skippy's mother. Toby (voiced by Andrew Lawrence)-A young turtle and friend of Skippy's. Antagonists Prince John (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)-A lion and King Richard's younger brother. He behaves something like a spoiled brat and plays a minor villainous role. He reforms in the series' finale. Captain of the Guard (voiced by Frank Welker)-A crocodile and the former captain of the Nottingham guard. King Stavros (voiced by Jim Cummings)-An obese brown bear and the corrupt ruler of Greece. He at first appears to be a kind, wise ruler when,in truth, he is tyrannical and greedy. He has his minions capture King Richard, with the help of an escaped Prince John, until he is eventually arrested and dethroned. Madame Xena (voiced by Tress MacNeille)-A tabby cat and a wicked gypsy fortune teller. She is the leader of a gang of criminals and she frees Prince John from prison to help him get revenge on Robin Hood. With the help of the Sheriff, Robin fights and defeats her. Yokoshima (voiced by B.D. Wong)-A treacherous fox and samurai soldier in the Japanese Imperial Army. He appears to be loyal to his superior, Emperor Kotaro, when in truth, he is secretly plotting to get rid of him and take his throne. He is defeated by Robin and Caleb, and later on arrested. His name aptly translates as "evil". Nimble-Fingered Jack (voiced by Jess Harnell)-A hare and a quick fingered bandit. He is the self proclaimed leader of the Bandits, a gang of thieves. He is later arrested and the group disbands. Captain Romero (voiced by Hector Elizondo)-A black panther and a soldier in the army which serve the Spanish royal family. His diligent, loyal facade hides a more sinister side and he plans to have the king assassinated in order to secure the throne for himself. He is later arrested. Johannes (voiced by Rene Auberjonois)-A vicious black bear and leader of the Saxons. His army invades England in the two part series finale and capture Robin, but he is ultimately defeated when the Sheriff sacrifices himself to save his former enemy and while Robin escapes, the fortress is destroyed in a fire, killing Johannes and the Sheriff. Pietro (voiced by Martin Short)-A jackal and the self-proclaimed "Prince of Thieves". He is later arrested by the King's guard. Queen Nabila (voiced by Olivia D'Abo)-A leopardess and the queen of the Moors. She appears at first to be amicable but is in truth, violent-minded and vindictive. She is later arrested and her niece Samia takes over. Sir Hiss (voiced by Jeff Bennett)-A snake and Prince John's long-suffering aide. He appears in three episodes, two of which he has dialogue. Minor characters William Locksley (voiced by Ioan Gruffud)-Robin's long-lost father who disappeared when he was a baby. Long thought dead, he appears in Nottingham and it is revealed he was captured while serving in France. When his former comrades return with the intent of recapturing him, William defeats them with the help from his son. He is a grandfather to Maya and Caleb. Father James (voiced by Tony Jay)-An elderly dog and head of the clergy. He found the Sheriff when he was a baby and took him in as his own. Robin's mother (voiced by Sherry Lynn, singing voiced provided by Helen Darling)-She is the late mother of Robin. She died when he was young, and as such, Caleb and Maya know little to nothing about her. Will Scarlet (voiced by Danny Cooksey)-A teenage orphan fox. He becomes a love interest to Maya. Esme (voiced by Tara Strong)-A teenage vixen. She was raised by the village librarian who has no children of her own. She becomes a love interest for Caleb. Queen Padma (voiced by Vanessa Williams)-A leopard and the Indian queen. Category:Animated television series Category:1990s television series Category:2000s American television series